Tangled Strings
by Estrada13
Summary: Puppets. They are used worldwide for humor, perhaps for horror, sometimes even romance. Meaning, that everyone is used to tell a story. And so, most people believe that every puppet must have a master. Because of this, they say puppets can only be described as being toys or inanimate objects. It is there at which point, I disagree. OC X The Marionette (female).
1. Prologue: Alex Anderson

_"Puppets. They are used everywhere. Sometimes for humor, perhaps for horror, sometimes even romance. But all of these puppets share the same concept. They are all used to tell a story. A story big enough to not be told just orally but too small to be performed by humans. Every puppet must have a master. Otherwise, it's not truly a puppet. Most think because of this, puppets can only be described as being toys or inanimate objects. It is there at which point I disagree." - Unknown_

I felt a cold beat of sweat run down the side of my face and slowly opened my eyes. My eyelids felt like 1,000-ton bricks as I tried my best to keep them open. My arms felt heavy and sore as I tried to push myself up off my warm and soft bed. I could feel my arm begin to buckle as I let my body fall back onto the bed, not wanting to move an inch. A dreaded sigh escaped my lips as I turned my head over to face my nightstand. There, a small digital clock read 10:42 p.m. in a dull red. I could feel my heart ache as I knew what had to be done. Everything my body was telling me was to just lay there and go back to sleep. Against my body's best wishes, I rolled over onto my back and stared up at the ceiling and gazed at the boring white that covered it. I wasn't ready at all for tonight. My mind explored the thought of being able to stay at home and sleep all day. To be able to just lay under warm blankets and rest your head on a soft cool pillow. Being able to dream your wildest dreams. A spark flickered in my head as a smile grew across my face and into a grin. Or, I could push myself to become something great. Go out and change the world somehow. Being able to explore possibilities you didn't even know existed. Though, that was all in my head. All stuff I thought to make me keep pushing on through life. The stuff I thought to get me through high school and push myself to get a minimum wage job. The large grin I once had soon faded and I was brought back to reality. We all have to start somewhere, I guess.

I pushed the covers off of me as I sat on the edge of my bed, earning a few painful cracks and pops in the prosses. I glanced back to my nightstand to look at the clock, 11:04 p.m. Time sure does fly when you're in the moment, huh? I chuckled to myself as my own humor amused me. I slowly stood up with a loud groan, stretching out my arms and legs, earning a few more loud and satisfying pops. I reached over to my nightstand and flicked a small switch on the side, turning it on. The bright light seemed to get brighter as it shined bright through the darkness. Like a lighthouse on a dark foggy night. I blinked a few times in quick succession and rubbed my eyes as I made my way over to my bathroom. I froze as I stood in the dark doorway, turning the light on. It took me a few seconds to recoil from the sudden burst of light before I was able to actually walk in. I let out a gust of air before walking in and took a good look into the mirror. My hair was a total mess as it looked as if I had just been in a natural disaster. I rubbed my eyes and looked back to see my warm blue eyes were bloodshot. I had rings under my eyes from sleep deprivation and I just looked like hell, to be honest. My skin was whiter than paper and was flawless. Well, besides the whole "rings under the eyes" thing. I was pretty scrawny for being 19, 6'5, and 150 pounds or so. Lucky enough for me, my hight kinda did all the talking for me.

I sighed a large and heavy sigh before turning my shower on and getting undressed. I jumped in as the cold freezing water woke me up immediately. I wanted to get out just as fast as I had gotten in. Not wanting to stay in there long, I quickly finished my shower and got dressed. I through on a bland white shirt and black jeans on. After, I grabbed my favorite hoodie. It had thick black and white stripes going horizontally across it. Looks something like an old school prisoners uniform. I've had this thing for years and is probably my most prized possession. I quickly threw it on and turned back to look at my digital clock, 11:36 p.m. A emptied my lungs as I sat on the edge of my bed, right where I was when I had woken up.

This is it, the start of my adult life. Working from twelve to six in the morning for barely three bucks an hour, at a new pizza place. Shouldn't I be nervous? Moving on with my life like this. My first actual job since graduation. Should I be excited? Worried? Afraid? Who knows what could come from this. I could make my way up the corporate ladder and become a general manager and run a place of my own. Or I could get fired immediately and be forced to find another job. And with my luck, I wouldn't be able to find another and end up being kicked out this apartment. The money I got when I graduated is nothing more than a few quarters and dimes. This is my last hope.

I glanced back at the clock, 11:48 p.m. Time to leave. I grabbed my black dress shoes since they were the only pair I had and slowly put them on. When finished, I slowly stood up and gazed around the room, the white walls being the only thing here other than my bed, nightstand, and dresser. I slowly walked to the door as I unlocked it and walked just outside. The cool and crisp air filling my lungs as I took a deep breath. I turned around, looking inside once more, and shut the plain white door, locking it.

It's now or never.

Kindest Regards,

E.


	2. Chapter 1: Night One

The cold air chilled every part of my body as I tried my hardest not to just fall over and let the cold take me. My breaths were rapid and short. I could see each one as I ran as fast as I could. I stopped at an intersection as I was frozen in awe. Across the street from me was A large, orange neon sign. The large source of light seemed to light the entire block thanks to the endless darkness that surrounded it. That has to be the place right? I quickly ran across the street as no one was out driving at this time at night in my little town. As grew closer to the building I could start to make out the large letters plastered across the building. _"Freddie Fazbear's Pizza"_ This is the place.

I walked to the glass double doors with a quick step and saw that someone had left a note on the door, attached to it was a ring of keys.

 _"Dear New Night Watchman,_

 _I am happy to welcome you to our fine establishment that is Freddie Fazbear's Pizza! I hope you are getting this at a good time. My apologies for not being able to meet you face to face at the restaurant. Business came up. Anyways, If you look at this note you'll see I've left a pair of keys for you to get inside and out as well as keys to all doors to the establishment. Anyway, once you head inside, go to the back of the room and you'll see a hallway to your left. Walk down that till you reach your next left in which you will see a long hallway that will have your office at the very end. Once your shift starts you will receive messages to help you throughout your nights here. I hope you enjoy your first night here at Freddie Fazbear's Pizza, and the nights to come!_

 _Kindest Regards,_

 _Manager."_

I grabbed the note and placed it in my hoodie pocket before grabbing the keys and unlocking the front door, walking in. I looked around as I saw the restaurant looked truly brand new as they had everything set up for the next day. I locked the door behind me as I got a good look around. The tabled were covered with birthday-themed cloths as well as filled with paper plates and small birthday hats for parties. The walls were covered in bright colored wallpaper, filled with bright reds, blues, yellows, greens, and pinks, matching the colors on the tables. Looking right of the entrance seemed to be a counter full of prizes with a large box placed on the floor and strings tied to the top. The stage was in the right corner of the room as there looked to be three animatronic performers. A bear, a bunny, and a chicken respectively. I couldn't really see them that well thanks to my lack of eyesight. Must be where they perform for birthdays. Straight in front of me was filled with tables with space to the left for people to walk to the hallway in the back. The left corner of the room was filled with arcade games and balloons. To the left side was a small room with a sign that read "Kid's Cove." Must've been for little ones to go and have fun.

I started slowly walking as my gaze was attracted to everything this place had to hold. It was then where I wasn't paying attention and ran into something. I stopped as I prepared myself for the sounds of crashing and breaking to fill my ears. To my surprise, I heard nothing. I slowly opened my eyes and turned around to see what I had hit. I had accidentally bumped into a little girl. Compared to my hight, I towered over her. She had to be no taller than 5'6. She held a brown sign that read "Balloons!" in her left hand and balloons in her right. She had a hat with blue and purple stripes and a red button on top. She had tan completion, pink eyes, a purple nose, rosy cheeks, and a small smile. Her brown hair came down a little past her shoulders and her dress matched her hat as it came down to about her knees. Everything else was a bit more strange though. She had what looked like a D cups and her butt was fair large. All clearly visible thanks to the skin tight dress she wore. This girl looked more like an um, _adult entertainer_. That is simply the best way I could describe it without sounding too harsh. As I started to think of a way to apologize I noticed she wasn't moving an inch. She hadn't reacted at all to me bumping into her. Was this one of the animatronics? Curiosity washed over me as I looked down at her to try and get a better look. She looked like she was a real girl, working here handing out balloons to children. I didn't know what to do. I was frozen just like her. I slowly placed my hand on her shoulder as I shook her a little. I was shocked as her skin felt real to the touch. I pulled my hand back and looked at her one last time. _She was warm._

I cleared my throat and walked past her to the end of the room and to the hallway. I think it was best that I just forget about that.

I made my way down the hallway as I saw the restrooms to my right, the parts/services room at the end of the small hallway, and to the left was a large opening for another hallway. At the end had what looked to be a large room or office. I started walking down the hallway as I saw two "Private Party" rooms on either side. An image of the "Balloon Girl" popped back into my head as I felt my stomach turn. I tried not to imagine what the rooms were really used for considering the look of the "Balloon Girl" at the entrance. I quickly rid myself of that image as I made it to the office-like room. Walking in I saw an old metal table with a black fan, a few crumpled up papers, a flashlight, and an old answering machine. On either side of the room were vents that lead out of the room. What an interesting design choice. On the other side of the table was a black office chair, that clearly many before had used that same chair before me. A large sigh escaped my lips as I sat down and leaned back in the chair. I looked around the room as I found a tablet with the company logo taped to the back of it on the metal table covered by papers. I held the power button and the tablet began to power on with a small "hmm" sound. As I waited patiently for the tablet to fully power on, a loud bell rang throughout the restaurant. Suddenly, all the lights down the hallway I had entered had turned off, making it so I couldn't see anything past the walls of the office. I jumped in my seat a little as answering machine go off as it rung a few times before the recording started.

 _"Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path._ _"_

I couldn't help but chuckle a bit when he said "exciting." I don't know about everyone else, but I know for sure this job can't get _that_ exciting.

 _"Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. "_

My curiosity was poked at as I wondered what could've happened at the old restaurant. I was just a kid when the original restaurant opened and my family wasn't in the financial situation that could go and spend the day at a family dinner. Or at least that's what they told me.

 _"They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat? -clears throat- But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you."_

I couldn't help but scoff and cross my arms. I cursed under my breath and rubbed my eyes.

 _"Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh, mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night and even attempted to get into his office."_

"What?"

 _"Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them. -clears throat "_

"Only one?!"

 _"Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually, anything that wandered in, will wander back out."_

I shuffled around in my chair as I looked all around for this empty animatronic head. My heart rate drastically slowed down once I had found it right behind the chair. I left out a large gust of air and placed it on the table in front of me.

 _"Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

"Well, this is gonna be fun..."

Kindest Regards,

E.


	3. Chapter 2: Music Box

As the recording ended, with a loud clicking of the tape stopping, my shift had officially started. I quickly looked back to the small tablet as the company logo flashed onto the screen with "Welcome" written under it in a pixilated white text. The screen turned to static then reappearing with a layout of the building to the left and the corresponding camera feed to the right. I tapped on the camera feed to the bottom right as the feed of the camera appeared to the right side of the screen. I noticed the camera was labeled "Prize Counter." The camera feedbacked that up as the countertops were covered in Freddie merchandise and prizes for kids. Posters and kids drawings covered the confetti wallpaper. One thing really caught my eye through all the static. I heard a familiar tone play through the speaker of the tablet. It was "My Grandfather Clock". I remembered the song from one of the many music boxes I had as a kid. It was honestly one of my favorite songs from the many that I had at the time. I smiled as I placed my finger on the "wound" button and heard the song continuously play.

I sat there just to listen to nostalgic tune as memories from my childhood flooded back into my head when a loud bang from outside the office had broken my moment of bliss. My situation had hit me like a wall of bricks as my heart was sent into overdrive. Against my hearts best wishes, I put the tablet down and shined my flashlight down the hall to see a quick shadow run across the hallway from left to right. I could feel my heart skip a beat as I felt a shiver run through my spine and to the rest of my body. I quickly threw the Freddie head-on with lightning speed. I could hear my heavy breathing against the mask, almost giving me a feeling of content as I reminded myself I'm alive. I stared down the hallway and shined my flashlight in every corner possible from my office chair. I listened as a bead of sweat ran down my face. I slowly lifted the mask off my face, still trying to look around my office and hallway. I did _not_ want to die by children's animatronics in a damn pizza place.

I let my heartbeat steady itself before going back to the tablet and winding the music box back up and listened to its calming song. I looked closer as the large present next to the Prize Counter. The box was pure white except for the purple wrapping around it and the purple bow on top. The top seemed to be wired to the ceiling as if it was supposed to be lifted up and that something was inside. What could it be? Was it an ultimate prize? Or was someone inside? The curiosity got to me as I was tempted to let the music box run out just to see if it had something to do with the box. Even if it meant I died from unnatural causes, I was curious.

I scanned through the cameras as I saw nothing really unusual except for the animatronic performers have left the stage. I eventually got back to the Prize Counter as the music box was almost out and saw that the top of the oversized gift box was slightly ajar as I saw two white dots looking into the camera from the darkness inside the box. I started winding up the box once more as the two dots seemed to flutter on and off before disappearing and the top closing itself.

"Who's in there...?" I asked myself as I looked at the time as it was already 2:43 a.m.

I closed my eyes as I soon felt the lack of sleep getting to me as my eyelids felt as if they weighed a few hundred pounds. I made the big mistake of letting sleep take me.

I awoke to a new sound as I heard it echo throughout the restaurant as it seemed to be a tone from a music box, but this one was different. It wasn't like the one from the music box in the Prize Counter. I felt a grin appear on my face as I recognize the famous song. It was _"Pop Goes the Weasel"._ The song echoed throughout the restaurant as it rang in deepest parts of my ears. I grinned as I turned the tablet on to see the music had stopped and that the top of the box was now thrown to the ground. I looked into the darkness of the hallway to what could possibly be the last thing I see before I meet a gruesome end. I looked on with a anticipation as I sang along.

 _"All around the mulberry bush,"_

 _"The monkey chased the weasel."_

 _"The monkey stopped to pull up his sock,"_

 _"Pop! goes the weasel."_

Kindest Regards,

Estrada.


	4. Chapter 3: Strange Encounter

For the first time in what had felt like years, I could feel the cold bead of sweat running down the side of my face and the back of my neck, as chills ran up and down my spine and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. The thumping of my heart was the only other thing I could hear as the song that rang in my ears seemed to grow louder and louder with each passing moment. I clenched the arms of the chair as tightly as I could as I felt my knuckles turn white and veins protrude out from my skin. I looked on into the darkness as I could feel death's presence growing ever closer.

"Come on. Just do it already." I whispered to myself as the anticipation was _killing_ me.

I listened as closely as I could as I could make out the sounds of light footsteps coming from the end of the hallway, though the other sounds flooding my ears didn't make it any easier. As soon as I could tell they were moving fast and to me, a grin stretched across my face. A loud metallic scream filled my ears as a white face jumped out at me from the darkness. I kicked off the wall to my right as I flew out of the way. The long slender body of whatever had just tried to attack me followed as it hit the back of the wall and fell to the ground. I held my stomach as I laughed as hard as I have ever before. It quickly picked itself back up as it looked at me as I quickly got serious once more. I looked right back at it as I got a glimpse of its face. _Her_ face.

Half of her face was a plastic mask that resembled a clown in my eyes. It was pure white with a pure black sunken eye and half a creepy smile. On its cheek was a circle of pink, as if the mask was blushing. A purple line came down from the bottom of the eye to the top of the grin, as if the mask itself was crying. The other half was a women's face as she had a pure white completion that looked untouched and unflawed. She had pure black hair that was long and silk like.

Sadly my glorious thoughts had been interrupted as she quickly dashed to me and grabbed my shoulders and lifted me up out of the chair and straight into the wall, slamming the back of my head straight into the wall and pinning my entire body against it. My shoulders felt like thousand pound bricks had just been tossed onto them as her grip tighten. As I tried to ignore the growing pain in my shoulders, back, and head, I looked up to see my marker. I was able to clearly see the other side of her face now that I was up close and personal.

I was right about her pale skin as she had a thin and sharp eyebrow that matched the blackness of her hair. Her nose was small as half of it was covered by the mask and the other half being revealed. Her lips looked smooth and soft even with the black lipstick. Her cheeks had blush on them like the others, but hers was more prevalent then the others, thanks to her pale skin. She was clearly angry with me for some reason as her teeth were clenched tightly. She had a long streak of purple coming from the bottom of her eye to the top off her mouth, just like that mask, but this was actual make-up. Her eyes were the most interesting of all, as they were pure black as if they were pure darkness in a small socket, and one little poke would unleash it all.

She clearly didn't like me staring at her face too much as she pulled me away from the wall and slammed me back into it again. As I gathered myself from the recoil of the blow.

"What's the safe word again?" I said with a grin as I hung my head.

She didn't really like that either as I felt her grip tighten again to the point where it felt as if my shoulders were about to break into a million little bits and pieces. I tried to calm my smartass-ness to a minimum as I tried and look back up at her.

"Well... What do you want then? To kill me or something? Because... if you do... could you please hurry up. This... really hurts." I was able to get it out through deep breath and pants as I tried not to choke on my own words.

That seemed to reach to her somehow as she looked down and loosened her grip to the point it didn't hurt but still left me against the wall.

"Okay, so, I presume death is off the table then?"

She looked back up at me as the blackness in her eye had now faded and the white of her eye had returned with a pure black dot as an eye. Her grit had changed into a small frown as if all the anger had just left her body in that one second. She released her grip on me entirely as I fell a good foot or so to the ground. As I caught myself, all I could do was slouch my arms since any movement from my shoulders would cause pain. I was barely able to cross my arms over my chest but I tried my best to look tough while doing so, trying hard not to show the struggle of it all.

"What was that for, if you don't mind me asking?" I leaned my back against the wall as I had also forgotten the blows I received to my back.

She hung her head down as her hair covered her face and crossed her arms under her chest. I was able to observe her body much easier now that death wasn't staring me dead in the eye. She had a very slim body type as she wore a pure black one-piece with three white buttons going across her chest. This suit left nothing to the imagination. She had DD cups that you could see every inch of and an ass that curved over just right as it stuck out very clearly. She had real thick thighs and a small waist. She was way taller then me as she looked to be almost 7 foot. I'd say like 6'10 or so. I was really, _**really,**_ happy someone else didn't get this job. For once I actually felt nervous to be around someone. It was like in was looking at a naked women more than an animatronic performer with a mask for half a face.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sobbing of the girl as her knees began to shake and she fell to her knees with her legs on either side of her. She began to cry into her hands as I felt sadness wash over me. I felt like a total Dick. I was just admiring her body only for her to break down and cry. All logical thinking was thrown out the window as I quickly ran over to her and hugged her as I held her head in my chest. She wrapped her arms around me as she buried her face into my hoodie, muffling the sounds of her cries and sobs.

I felt the need to make this girl feel better. Why? She was about to kill me and all I can think of to do if make her feel better when she suddenly breaks down?! This is by far the stupidest thing I have ever done. But it felt right. Like it was the right thing to do. It was like I could see myself in this girl.

Really hope I don't regret this.

Kindest Regards,

Estrada.


	5. Chapter 4: Memories

I let her continue to cry into my chest as soon the cries grew quite. She released her grip on me as she leaned back and wiped the tears from her eye. She brushed her hair behind her ear so I could see her face but her hair still covered the mask part. She looked down at the ground as she sniffed.

"I'm sorry..."

Her voice was the purest and calming tone I had ever heard in my life. Just the sound of it made me feel better. Like her voice was a drug that just made everything feel better. I was addicted.

"I-It's fine. Just try and relax." I tried my best not to sound as nervous as I truly was.

This girl, or this thing, was unlike anything I've ever seen before. She showed human emotions and features. She could pass for a human if she fixed her makeup, took off the mask, and put some actual clothes on. It was hard to believe she even was animatronic. Is she?

"I really must get going..." her soft voice spoke again as it easily caught my full attention.

I honestly didn't want her to leave. I wanted to know everything about her. Her origin, her name, her favorite things, her most hated things, what she could do, what she couldn't, what she thinks, what she feels. Everything. Well not like everything, everything. Just like, her mind and thoughts. That's all...

"Are you sure? Are you gonna be alright? Do you need any help?" I quickly asked as she slowly got up.

"Yes, I should be f-" She was cut off as she stepped back onto the tablet, that I must have thrown away once I had dodged her attack when she first got here and had slid under her foot, making her fall backward.

She had landed on her ass as she had a small scream when she had fallen and landed. Her adorable little scream sent me overboard. I tried my best to hold in my laughter as small squeaks of it got out. I quickly covered my mouth as I tried to stop from anymore from getting out. I stood up as it was hard to eliminate the smile from my face as I went to offer a hand to her. She looked up at me in shock, as if she had never been offered a helping hand. She took my hand as I saw her hands where just as soft as they looked. I helped her up as she towered over me by only a few inches. It was really hard not to stare at her boobs, though.

"Are you alright?" Trying my best to sound sincere.

"Ya, I should be fine." She wiped off the dust and dirt off her clothes though it was hard to get it all off thanks to her fabric being pure black.

"That's my fault. I'm sorry that happened to you." I rubbed the back of my neck as she had dirt all over her forearms, shins, and ass.

"Don't worry about it. I'm kinda clumsy." Her tone being much quieter then before.

I didn't know what to do anymore. I had never been one for small talk and this very sexual girl had just almost killed me. Wasn't left with many options.

"What's your name?" I quickly blurted out before it got any more awkward then it already was.

There was a long pause before she looked down and rubbed her arm with the other. Once more, I felt like a complete Dick.

"Sorry, that was rather rude of me. My name is Alex." I held out a hand to shake like I was taking to one of my father's co-workers.

She slowly grabbed my hand and did a small shake before bringing her hand back to her small bubble of space.

"Do you not have a name?" I asked trying not to sound rude once more.

She shook her head no as her head hung low once more.

"You live in that little box by the Prize Counter, right? And you have the strings on top of the box and you have the mask. You're like a puppet. Or a Marionette to be specific. Mind if I just call you Marionette?" I tried to remember the memories from my childhood as the Marionette was my favorite as it looked like it was it's own being. No arm coming from out under it or its body being one whole finger like normal puppets.

She slightly winced as I mentioned her mask as if she tried her best to try and hide it and was pretty self-conscious about it. She thought about it for a second before nodding in agreement. A smile came over my face as she smiled with enjoyment. Apparently being named was one of her lifelong goals. It was a real bonding moment for us both.

I looked over at a clock on the wall as it read 5:17 a.m. I sighed as my shift was already almost over and I kinda didn't wanna leave now I have a new sexy animatronic killer friend. A friend is still a friend. And it seemed like she too had been lacking in the friend department if she didn't even have a name.

"Marionette?" She looked at with a smile still on her face, "how come you didn't have a name before?"

She took a moment to really think about it. She then stopped and looked back at me.

 **Rape Warning!**

"I don't have any friend other then you now. Many people don't really like me as I'm only here to give out prizes once it's time to leave. So when kids are brought over to my corner they know it's time to leave "Freddie Fazbear's Pizza" which they clearly don't want to do. And I'm not the most interesting attraction here. If anything the parents will just try and touch me like I'm some inanimate object with breasts. It seems like every day it's something worse. And it doesn't help I'm in the corner of the restaurant. I try my best to stay away from them or I have to let them touch me so the administration doesn't get a lawsuit or finds out I can operate without control."

She clearly had more to say but that last bit had torn her apart. She started lightly sobbing as she fell into my arms and started to full on cry into my chest again. I took a moment to just hold her and not say a word. I forgot how stupid and cruel people could be. I felt bad for everything this girl had gone through. She could clearly feel everything that was being done to her and the fact she couldn't express it at all must have been Hell. I held her close as I rubbed her back. I really wish I hadn't even asked that question. I can be so fucking stupid.

I rubbed her back as she lifted her head up and apologized. I said it was fine as I looked at the time as it was 5:53 a.m. She cleaned up her face with my hoodie as I helped her to her feet. She thanked me once more before she quickly hugged me sending my face right in between her chest. She clearly knew what she was doing as she giggled the cutest giggle I've ever heard in my life. She let me go as my face was bright red. She smiled before waving bye to me. She walked out of the main hallway into the darkness. As soon as she was out of sight the _"Pop Goes the Weasel"_ tone began to play again. A smile came over my face as I hummed the tone along with the song. I set the office to how I found it as the tablet now had a crack in the top right corner as you held it horizontal.

 _Memories._

(Hey guys I wanted to know what you think of Alex and The Marionette's relationship. I wanted a more reasonable relationship instead of "Hey you're hot let's Fuck" sorta thing)

Kindest Regards,

Estrada.


	6. Chapter 5: Protection

I locked the restaurant doors behind me as I stretched out my back, hearing a few pops, that felt more painful then pleasuring. I sighed as I looked down at my hoodie to see purple smudges in the white striped lines. I slightly chuckled to myself as I slid my hands into my hoodie pocket and threw the hood over my head, as it masked most of my face as I hung my head low. The sun was on the verge of raising as the warmth started to fill the cold air. It actually felt good to be surrounded by warmth, a feeling I've long been void of.

The Marionette sat in her box as she had pondered what had happened. She had never broken down like that. At least, not _that_ bad. She wiped the little tears still on her face, as she smeared the purple makeup across her cheek. She sighed as she shifted and turned, trying to get comfortable in the small box she was restricted to. She _hated_ it. She had only been in this place for a week and yet she despised everything about it. The colors, the music, the prizes, the parents, and the _kids._ They were the worst part. Always so ungrateful and rude. The parents should have taught them some actual manners, or where they too, grown to be a selfish, spoiled, disgusting little brat! She punched the side of the box causing a small dent to appear through the many layers of cardboard. Her breath was heavy as she calmed down and sat in the middle of the box, looking down. She thought for a moment before she remembered what she was thinking about before. She took a deep breath and tried to fully recall what had happened. She blushed as she remembered the hug she gave him, the way he held her in his arms, the way he looked at her, his willingness to help. It all flooded back into her mind.

"I really shouldn't have done that..." she sighed.

This entire experience has had me thinking. I've been home for 3 hours and I haven't got a clue what I've been feeling. I've been stuck in this loop of thoughts and emotions and even been reduced to just laying here, doing nothing. I almost died for fuck's sake! And apparently, the best thing I can do is to comfort her when she suddenly breaks down, but not only that, become her friend?! I named her for God's sake and made her tell me why she didn't have a name before and how she was being...

I took a moment to fully process what she had told me. I took in every little detail of how she said it, how she looked, how she cried. I quickly sat up as I looked at the clock to see it was a quarter past 10, the pizzeria had just opened. I quickly grabbed my hoodie and threw it on and put my shoes on as I made my way out the door. I checked my pockets and was lucky enough to find my badge and set of keys to the place. I made way for the pizzeria as fast as I could.

As the doors opened it seemed like hundreds of thousands of families had come just to have fun. Kid after kid running in with the happiest smiles and the most cheerful of laughs. Even some parents ready to take a load off and relax for a bit, but there was some who looked a little too excited to be there. The Marionette watched from the corner of the room as she could see through the slit of the lid and the box. She sighed as she sat back down into the box and curled into a ball with her legs in her chest. She _hated_ being here.

Alex ran through the door out of breath as he fell to his knees, trying his best to take in oxygen with every breath. He moved out of the way as more people came in and sat down to the side of the entrance and faced the Show Stage in all its glory. He tried his best to stand up only to be pulled down by a kid. As he turned to yell at the little one who had done so, he was face to face with the sex doll balloon girl. His anger was immediately changed into laughter as he leaned back holding his stomach in pain.

His laughter was interrupted by the balloon girl as she stood over him. He wiped a tear from his eye as he sat back up.

"May I help you, little girl? Lost your mommy?" He said with a grin as he now had to look up at her with his scorched position.

Her face grew red as it was hard for Alex to not burst into laughing again.

"Why are you here?! Don't you know your shift starts at 12 a.m. not p.m.?" She screamed out, her voice squeaking.

Alex thought for a moment.

"I'm here for a friend of mine. And the fact that you know that is oddly creepy." He stood up as he wiped the dust off his black pants and hoodie.

"Well the least you could do, is apologize for bumping into someone!" She yelled as Alex just raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, " Alex said as he had lost all amusement in her character as he now spoke in a much more monotone voice.

Balloon Girl stood there for a second not sure what else to say. He had apologized which she really wasn't ready for.

"T-Thanks. Try to watch where you are going next time." She turned and started to walk off.

"Will do," Alex said as he now scanned the place just to see what it was like to see the place while it was up and running.

He saw kids running and playing, older siblings sitting on their phones, hashtagging how lame this place was, moms gossiping about the latest dress "Jasmine" had just bought and how slutty she looked in it, dads barely keeping an eye on their kids, hiding a flask in their jacket pocket. Alex noticed some strange people in the place thought, some that were just outta place in this environment. Some people who you just wouldn't want your kids or your family being around. He found maybe three in the edges of the restaurant. One of them caught his eye as he watched as he made his way to the Prize Counter, which no one dared to go to at this point in time. Alex could recall the words of hurt that The Marionette had told him. He grits his teeth and clenched his fists as his nails dug into his palm. He hung his head low, trying his best not to be seen by others as he made his way over to the spot where he had seen the man originally. He blocked out all sound as he tried his best to just focus on what he could hear behind him.

The Marionette sat in her little ball as she tried to block out all the noise coming from the main room but to no avail. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud three-pound knock on the top of the box. She felt her heart sink into her stomach as she already knew who was on the other side. If the kids wanted to see her all they had to do was wind the music box and out she would come. Unfortunately, this guy didn't really like that idea. She gulped as she hoped he would go away. She jumped as she heard the three-pound bag on the box again, but much louder with a loud "open up" to go after it. She could already feel tears begin to well up in her eyes she slowly lifted up the box to see the same man that had tortured her for the past few days. She looked away as she saw the grin on his face.

 **Rape Warning!**

"Well, hello there baby. Did you miss me?" He chuckled as ran his hand down her arm and to her waist feeling her body as slowly as possible.

The Marionette tried her best not to cry knowing he enjoys it when she does.

His grin seemed to grow as he ran his rough and scarred hand up her stomach and to her breasts which he squeezed tightly making her wince in pain as she tried not to scream, remembering the threat that he gave her when he first "met" her. He continued to play with her breasts as he leaned over and bit her neck roughly, sending a shock of pain through her spine.

"P-Please, just stop..." she begged as her tears broke from her eyes as they poured down her cheeks.

 **Rape Warning Off!**

Alex had had enough as he walked in and knocked on the door, trying his best not to run up and punch the guy in the throat, hoping his airways collapse.

"I'm not sure you're supposed to be back here sir," Alex said in his base monotone voice.

The Marionette looked up at her savior, making her even happier that it was Alex.

The man quickly spun around and laughed. "I'm the maintenance guy here kid. Just working on some "improvements" if you know what I mean." The man chuckled and turned around to continue his "work".

"That's funny, I could have sworn I locked up with the two maintenance guys last night. They were real nice guys, those two." Alex chuckled as he spun the ring of keys on his finger.

"Well, I'm here covering for one of them. Aren't you supposed to be watching the kids or something?" He grew anxious as Alex now had his full attention as he stood around the same height as Alex.

Alex grinned as he knew he was getting under the guy's skin.

"That's strange, because, I don't believe we have a maintenance crew." Alex chuckled.

The man now realizing he has been caught rolls his sleeves up.

"Well, Mr. Detective, why don't you just move on outta here and we will forget this ever happened."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that sir. You see, we kinda have this strict "No Touching Rule." I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

"You don't want this fight kid."

"Oh, I'm afraid I do." Alex chuckled as he put his hands in his pockets and kept his head down.

"Have it your way, kid."

The man got ready to punch Alex in the face, but before he could even come close, Alex quickly sucker punched the man in the jaw, clearly breaking the left side of his jaw, sending shockwaves through Alex's hand, as it made a loud pop as it broke. The man fell, knocked clean out. Alex stood there, panting, wondering what he had just done. The Marionette jumped out of the box as she fell to her knees and hugged Alex as hard as she could, crying into his chest. He hugged her back, smiling, knowing he had seriously helped her. Although, he feared this will leave a lasting scar. No matter what he does.

The loud pops of bones breaking seemed to caused a disturbance as the day guards quickly ran to the Prize Counter. All they saw was the box closed, a man on the floor, and Alex, pointing to the camera in the far corner of the room, as it captured everything.

(Hey guys, sorry this chapter is a bit late I wanted to get this out yesterday and couldn't so sorry about that. Either way, I hope you enjoyed. Let me know if you think if Alex did the right thing by punching the guy.)

Kindest Regards,

Estrada.


	7. Chapter 6: Justice

Alex leaned back in the cold metal chair as his hood covered most of his face. A metal table sat in front of him as nothing laid on it. The room was small and confined. The gray walls seemed to close in on you if you stared at them for too long. On the wall farthest from Alex, a large, black, one-sided window covered it. Just to the right of that was a door that leads in and out of the room. He could feel the many eyes staring down at him, judging him. He had been stuck in this room so many times before, it didn't seem to bother him any further.

'Why am I even here?' I said to myself.

I'm here all because I decided to do the "right" thing? All because Alex wanted to be the hero. He wanted to be the one to looked up to. But, no. Nothing ever goes the way I planned it to. The justice system is fu-

I stopped as the large metal door had creaked open. Slowly, a large man stepped out from the door and closed it behind him. The man was nothing more then intimidating. He could easily kick my ass and then some. He was like 6'5 and was clearly a more "in the field" kind of cop. I tried my best to keep my sights and thoughts off of him as I retold my story in my head over and over again. He sat down across the table as he held a folder in his hand. As he sat down, he slid the folder over to me where it ended right in front of me.

"What's this? My record? Look, if you're here to make me feel ba-"

"Look inside." The man said in a calm tone.

I was hesitant at first, but my curiosity got the best of me as I opened the folder and saw a mug shot of the guy I had decked out. Turns out this wasn't his first rodeo. He has been charged with Arson, Assault, Credit Card Fraud, Domestic Violence, Harassment, Sexual Assault, Shoplifting, and Vandalism. Quite the guy.

"He will be charged with trespassing and tampering with equipment. He will be given a $750 fine and 120 days without bail." The man said as he sat back up and started heading to the door. "You're free to go," he says as he shuts the door behind him.

I was seamless. The guy who actually did it was actually paying for his actions. A smile started to form on my face as I read every report on the guy. He had no family, no friends, and no money. This was _perfect_.

Before Alex even stood up, a woman, in a dark purple pantsuit, came in and sat down across from Alex. Alex cleared his throat as he set everything back into the folder and slid it over to the women. She stopped it as it neared her, then looked up at Alex, with a blank stare.

"Is there something wrong?" Alex asked, now more comfortable with talking.

"I just had a few questions."

Alex leaned back into the chair.

"About?"

"About the pizzeria."

"What about it?"

"Have you heard of its checkered past, Alex?"

"No?" Alex, now interested, leaned forward.

"The pizzeria have been through a lot throughout its history. It's had its ups and downs. It's moments of fame and glory. Six kids have gone missing on two separate occasions. You know, the usual."

Alex froze for a second. His chest tightened as he couldn't find words to say.

"But, I don't think you should worry about that dear. Anyway, thank you for the little chat, Mr. Anderson. Good day." With that, the women left.

The Marionette sat in the small box as she huddled in a corner and lightly wept as she could hear the last of the workers packing up to leave. Her only friend, taken away all because of her. All because she couldn't deal with one perverted guy. Her tears seemed to pour faster every time she thought of Alex. Whether he knew it or not, Alex was her only hope of living a life. She thought about what she had done for her. How he had to do none of this. He was the only one she had ever known that had shown her something other then hate and sadness. She felt human. She paused as that thought ran through her mind. She wasn't human. She'll _never_ be human. She is just some robot that's stuck in a kids restaurant. She doesn't have to eat. She doesn't have to drink. She doesn't have to be happy. She will be confined to this small box, forever. She felt her heartbeat slow down and her throat began to dry up as the music box began to play. She curled into a small ball and drifted to sleep as the doors shut.

Alex made it home as his mind had been working overtime. He had no idea that the pizzeria had such a dark history. He felt chills run down his spine as he could easily think of the many ways a child could go "missing." He looked at his digital clock and saw it 11:43 a.m.

"Fuck."

Alex quickly grabbed his keys once more as he started hauling ass to the pizzeria. Everything from before had left his mind as he quickly made his way to work. He was not going to lose this job even if it killed him. Though, he was actually looking forward to it tonight.

(Hey guys, sorry for the lack of updates. Been busy with school and Warm Metal Hearts. Either way, I hope ye enjoy.)

Kindest Regards,

E.


	8. Chapter 7: Night Two

Alex ran to the glass double doors as he was beaten. His breaths had become short bursts of breathing as he tried his best to get oxygen into his system. He leaned his back against the doors and slid down to the asphalt, pulling out his keys. He sat there feeling the effects of sudden exercise getting to his body, already feeling his legs becoming sore. Now with oxygen reaching all parts to his body, Alex stood up and unlocked the front doors, walking in and locking them behind him. Before he even took two steps inside, a bell chimed, signaling the beginning of his shift. Alex grunted as he made his way to his office. He stopped in his tracks as the Music Box's tone filled his ears. He smiled as he continued walking to his office, with The Marionette now in his thoughts. Alex sat down in the distorted office chair and felt the rush of having little to no sleep for the past 24 hours get to him. He could already feel the heaviness of his eyelids and the slowing of his heartbeat. With nothing there to stop him, he let sleep take hold of him.

The Marionette sat upright in her box as the Music Box had come to the end of its song. She felt sadness overcome her as she knew exactly why it had gone out. Her friend, Alex, had been fired and sent to prison just like the pervert. Tears began to well up at the corners of her eyes as she curled into a ball with her knees to her chest. She lightly sobbed as she wished for the warm embrace of Alex. To be able to hug him and cry into his chest once more. To be able to see his smile and hear his laughter. Tears seemed to flow harder as she thought of him. Her only friend had been taken away from her and it was all her fault. She would never get a chance to see him again and she couldn't stand the thought of it. She had only known him for hours and yet he was everything to her. She felt her heart racing faster with each passing moment. She breaths became heavy and sporadic. Tried to calm down but to no avail. Her heart jumped as she heard a loud bang coming from the Main Stage. _They_ were coming. She picked herself up as she peaked out from her box to see that all three had left the stage.

"No guard, no rules." she thought to herself. "Unless..."

Alex awoke to the sound of a large object hitting another large object as the loud thud it made seemed to shake the foundation of the entire building. Alex sighed as he was enjoying his peace and quiet. He knew that it wasn't just some accident knowing of the robots "advancements." He leaned back into his chair as he waited ever so patiently for something to attack him. He wouldn't have to worry about the box knowing The Marionette was on his side. The balloon sex doll didn't seem too mad at him after apologizing. That leaves...

Alex's thoughts were discontinued as he heard bangs coming from both air vents from his left and right, as well as the sounds of someone walking down the main hallway towards the room. He waited patiently.

The Marionette jumped out of the box and made her way to the office as quietly as possible, trying her best not make any noise. She looked around to see that the three on stage had indeed left. She felt her heart beating even faster in her chest as she neared the hallway to the office.

"Hey..."

The Marionette jumped into the air as the sound of someone's voice had startled her greatly. She looked around everywhere in search for the voice only to come up with nothing. She felt something tug on her thigh as she looked down to see the balloon girl standing there.

"Sorry to scare you so badly. What are you doing coming out of your box so late? I heard the music stop a long time ago." the balloon girl added.

The Marionette tensed up as she felt her warm hand grab her thigh, even blushing slightly. The Marionette had never talked to the balloon girl and had never really planned on to. She seemed like she liked her own personal space as well so she just thought it was best to leave her alone. The Marionette, shakingly, pointed over to the hallway to the office.

"Ohh, you're going to go scare the night guard with the others," the balloon girl looked down with sadness in her face. "That's cool I guess." All enthusiasm had left her voice.

The Marionette looked down at the small girl as she felt bad for her. She didn't really get to hang out with the others either. The Marionette paused for a moment.

"W-Would you mind...helping me for a moment?" The Marionette asked in a very quiet and shaky tone.

The balloon girl's eyes lit up with joy and excitement. She glowed with happiness as she hugged The Marionette's waist due to her height.

"I'd love to," she screamed with joy. "What's your name?"

The Marionette paused for a moment then smiled.

"I'm The Marionette. Who are you?" new found courage in The Marionette voice.

"I'm the Balloon Girl! Most people just call me BG for short, though." BG smiled happily, excited to have a new friend.

"So what is it that cha need?"

Alex looked on into the darkness as the bangs grew louder and the footsteps came faster. They had been at this for what seemed like forever to Alex.

"Could you guys either hurry up and scare me or shut the hell up? I'm trying to do my job here," Alex sighed as he leaned further into the chair almost falling over.

For a second, all the noise stopped. Just a small moment where everything was as quiet as it possibly could be. Alex smiled to himself as he felt accomplished. The Marionette listened from the hallway as BG stood beside her, listening as well. Alex stood up and walked to the middle of the room. He looked left, then right, then straight ahead. After a short few moments, he walking straight into the darkness. The darkness slowly engulfing him as he took each step. Before he could make it even past 3 steps, he was tackled to the ground, throwing his head and back into the ground with a loud bang.

After taking a few moments to realize what had just happened, and to allow the ringing in his ears to subside, he looked at whatever had taken him down only to see The Marionette hugging his stomach, pressing her face into his chest. Now with a throbbing pain in his head and a new sharp pain forming in his back, he was happy. He smiled calmly as he laid there letting The Marionette have her moment. After a few minutes, The Marionette got to her knees with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. She wiped her face of tears while Alex sat up, groaning along the way. The Marionette felt instant regret as her smile faded completely after seeing Alex having trouble just siting up. She looked at the ground, sadness taking over. Alex looked at her and chuckled. He took a moment and stood up before offering her a hand. She looked up at him with a smile 10x larger than before as she took it and stood with him.

"It's good to see you too," Alex chuckled.

(Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter and I hope to get the next on out very soon. :)

Kindest Regards,

E.


	9. Chapter 8: New Friends

The Marionette looked at Alex as her eyes glowed with the utmost of joy. Her friend had come back to her. She could feel the tears forming in the corners of her eyes as she couldn't stop smiling. Unable to control her happiness, she hugs Alex as hard as she could; wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him close; hiding her face into the crook of his neck. Alex grinned as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her just as hard. Alex smiled to himself as he could feel the tears coming down The Marionette's face and onto his neck, along with the small sobs getting through. Alex then paused for a moment. Her face and body, she was warm. He tried to question it only to find to just accept it. She was more human then Alex had ever been. This made Alex chuckle as he embraced the hug more and more with each passing moment. He enjoyed every last second of it. She made Alex the happiest he had ever been. The Marionette tried her best to hold back the sobs and tears.

After few more moments, The Marionette lifted her head from Alex's neck and wiped the tears from her face, smearing her make-up across her face once more. Alex chuckled as he reached into his pocket for his handkerchief, which he never used thankfully. She smiled as she took it and wiped her face clean. She went to clean the other half of her face when she paused and looked at Alex. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Is there something wrong?' Alex asked with a slight tone of worry in his voice.

"N-No. I've just never taken the mask off in front of anyone." She blushed as she felt embarrassed.

Alex chuckled as he turned around and started to look for the tablet and other necessities, as he had never actually grabbed it when he arrived.

"Go ahead and clean yourself up. I need to find my stuff either way." Alex groaned, not wanting to do his work.

The Marionette smiled to herself as she looked down at Alex's handkerchief. It was black with a white flower pattern covering the edges and center. Now with purple smeared into the cloth thanks to her makeup. Alex was right when it had never been used as it was smooth and soft. The Marionette smiled as she traced the pattern on it with the tip of her finger, taking in every little detail on it. She looked up at Alex as he cursed under his breath as he hit his toe on the leg of the metal table. She giggled at him, making her smile grow larger at his childishness.

"Alex." The Marionette said in her cute little voice.

"Ye-" Alex was cut off as The Marionette kissed his cheek, removing her mask as she did so.

Alex froze in his tracks as his eyes widened and cheeks flourished with a bright red. The Marionette had placed her hand on the side of Alex's face as she did. She pulled back quickly as her face was just as red as Alex's, if not more. She quickly took off down the main hallway, allowing the darkness to consume her body. Alex, now frozen in time and space, stood there, not being able to fully comprehend what had happened to him. She had only kissed his cheek and yet it was the purest thing Alex had ever felt. His face felt hot and his entire body seemed to do so as well. He placed his hand on his cheek that The Marionette had kissed. Her lips were so smooth and soft.

"Awe! That was so cute!"

Alex's thoughts were immediately cut as he looked for the source of the voice. His sights landed on the balloon sex girl as Alex likes to call her. He grinned as he crossed his arms and took a step so that he was in front of the metal table and rested on it.

"What do you want Sex Doll?" Alex chuckled.

BG grinned and bit her lip as she walked over to Alex in the most seductive way possible. Alex's grin immediately disappeared as she reached ever so closer. She was soon only a few inches from his face as she pressed her body against him. She leaned up to his ear.

"You," BG whispered into Alex's ear in a seductive voice.

Alex quickly moved as his face was even brighter and did his best to hide it, ultimately failing.

"ha ha ha, very funny Sex Doll. At least you do your job well." Alex chuckled.

"Well maybe if you'd stop calling me such names, I won't have to act in such ways." BG giggled as she rested where Alex once was.

"Okay okay. What's your name?" Alex turned back around to face BG, now that he had dealt with his face.

"My name is Balloon girl. Most people call me BG for short." BG smiled as she told Alex.

"Hm, I'm Alex." Alex reached a hand out to shake, as he found it necessary for some reason.

BG giggled before walking up to Alex and hugging him.

"Why?" Alex looked at her questioningly.

BG's eyes widened as she quickly took a step back.

"Well, I saw how happy you and The Marionette were when you guys hugged so I thought..." BG's voice became smaller and quite.

Alex sighed before opening his arms only to have BG run into them hugging him tightly, earning a groan from Alex. BG ignored it as she hugged him, hiding her face into his chest. Alex grinned finding how much he liked it when they did that. BG pulled away as her face was now a bright red and was no unable to make eye contact to Alex. Alex chuckled.

"From being so upbeat and daring, you sure do blush a lot." Alex grinned putting his hands in his hoodie pocket and leaned on the wall in between the hallway and vent.

This made BG blushed even more as she turned around to try and hide it. Alex grinned to himself as he slowly walked behind her. He slid his arms across her sides and under her large breasts as he pulled her close to his body, making her ass press against him. He slowly leaned down to her ear.

"Maybe it's because you get turned on so easily," Alex bit her ear lightly.

BG broke from his grasp and turned around.

"I-Its not f-fair!" She wined, blush now covering her entire face.

Alex laughed as she did so.

"You'll get your payback eventually." Alex chuckled.

BG blushed EVEN harder as she quickly ran out the room before Alex could make it any worse.

"It was nice to meet you too," Alex chuckled.

Alex went back to his office chair and sat down. He looked at the answering machine to see it was already 2:03 a.m. Alex sighed as he leaned back into the chair, hitting the play button on the machine.

"I have time to kill."

The Marionette went into the restroom and went to the mirror as she looked at herself. Her makeup was ruined. Good thing wasn't that hard to put it on. After she wiped her face off she looked up at the mirror. Her face looked human. _She_ looked human. She smiled to herself as she looked over her mask. The mask did nothing but cover the other half of her face. Her face was perfectly symmetrical. She smiled as she thought of what it would be like to not have to wear it all the damn time. All she would have to do is put makeup on the other side of her face. Would Alex like it? The Marionette took a deep breath as she held Alex's handkerchief in her hand. She smirked as she moved her hair so that it covered the side that would normally have the mask.

'I really hope he'll like this.' She could feel her heartbeat speed up and her face blush lightly.

She took another deep breath and made her way out of the bathroom. As the door slowly closed shut, someone walks out from one of the stalls, with their hand balled into a fist.

(Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter and let me know what you think of Alex's and The Marionette's relationship. :)

Kindest Regards,

E.


	10. Chapter 9: Nightly Thoughts

Alex leaned back into his seat as he waited from the annoying ringing to stop and the tape to just play. He let out a gust of air as the ringing finally stopped as it felt as if it had been ringing for a whole 5 minutes.

"Ah...hello, hello! Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural!" The old speakers spoke out as the voice sounded muffled and robotic thanks to the rustiness of the machine.

Alex grinned to himself as he thought back to the day prior and everything that had accrued in only a matter of 24 hours. He sighed as he knew it would come back to haunt him someday.

"A natural isn't exactly what I'd call it." Alex chuckled as the tape continued.

"Uh...heh...I love these characters. Did you ever see Foxy the pirate? Oh wait, hold on...oh yeah, Foxy. Uh, hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy, uh...I'm not sure the Freddie head trick will work on Foxy, uh. If for some reason she activates during the night and you see her standing at the far end of the hall, just flash your light at her from time to time."

Alex paused. Foxy? That was a new one for him. He also got the brief remembrance of that fact that these robots were trying to kill him still.

"These newer models seem to get disoriented with bright lights. It would cause a system restart or something. Uh, come to think of it, you might want to try that in any room where something undesirable might be. It might hold them in place for a few seconds."

Alex grinned as he thought of what he would be able to do if they could only just stand there and do nothing. He had always said that this sexual attraction was stupid, only to fall right into it.

"What a hypocrite..." Alex thought to himself.

"One more thing - don't forget the music box. I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing. It was always...thinking, and it can go anywhere...I don't think a Freddie mask will fool it, so just don't forget the music box.

Anyway, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Uh, have a good night, and talk to you tomorrow."

Alex froze for a moment. Thinking? The hell was this guy talking about? What was so wrong with just thinking? Alex didn't know why he had gotten so frustrated with something so little. He had realized it then. No one really hadn't given her a chance. No one was willing to get to know her like Alex did. Everyone had still thought that these characters were only machines. He had only known her for a little more than 24 hours and yet he knew exactly how she felt. She was more human than anyone else Alex had met. He felt his chest sink into him and his mood sadden. Alex thought back to what The Marionette had said before and how she had felt so alone and disliked. He was soon lost in thought as he uncovered his own past.

BG ran down the hall holding her hands to her face to try and hide the deep shade of red they had turned only to run face first into The Marionette's thighs, falling with a loud thud. BG quickly looked up to see The Marionette giggling and holding a hand to her, having to kneel down just to help her. BG looked down to the floor as she held her hand up and got up with the help of The Marionette. BG quickly tried to make herself presentable after the hell she had just gone through with Alex.

"What were you running from BG?" The Marionette asked softly as she placed BG's little hat back atop her head.

"Your mean little boyfriend!" BG pouted as she crossed her arms across her chest and looked away.

The Marionette's face went from pale to bright red in mear seconds.

"B-Bo-Boyfriend?!" She quickly squeaked out. "Wh-What do y-you mean b-boyfriend?!"

BG turned back to see The Marionette's face and giggled.

"Oh, don't think too much about it. He just told me a little something, something that he made my promise I wouldn't tell you."

The Marionette's curiosity was instantaneously peaked as her entire attention was now focused on BG and what Alex had "told" her.

"Oh come on BG, you know I won't tell Alex if you tell me. Pretty pleaseeeeee," The Marionette begged as she had seen kids beg their mothers and fathers to buy them something.

BG looked up at the begging doll and smiled, but soon became fear as she had to now think of something to tell The Marionette. Not only that, but it had to be something she wouldn't go straight to Alex for. Otherwise, she would be caught red handed. She paused for a moment as she turned around facing her back to The Marionette.

"I got to get them together somehow... It's clear neither one of them has had any social interaction what so ever... Alex isn't bold enough to do something romantic for her... I just need to get them alone and no one is allowed in or out..." BG thought to herself as The Marionette waited eagerly on BG's answer.

With a quick spin, BG turned around to face The Marionette with a smile from ear to ear. And with that, BG grabbed The Marionette's hand and quickly ran to the Prize Counter.

Alex slumped in his chair as his hood covered his face from the dim light that offered sight into the office. A single moment rewinding in his head. Over and over and over... Alex slowly leaned forward in his chair, ignoring all signals from the outside world. He slowly looked up and saw the flashlight, the Freddie head, and the tablet. Alex shook his head as if to rid his head of the haunting thoughts.

He picked up the tablet and began looking through the cameras. Of course, the first one he checks was the Prize Counter only for it to be offline allowing no video or audio feed. Alex raised an eyebrow to it but saw it as The Marionette and BG playing tricks. Next, he looked at the camera right below it. _"Kid's Cove"_ as it was titled on the tablet. It looked completely empty besides purple curtains that covered what appeared to be a stage, though much smaller than the main one. Alex looked closely as his curiosity got the best of him, hoping to see something through the blurry camera. In that moment, the camera feed goes out with a flash. Alex, now puzzled, turns the tablet off and on again to see the feed was back up and running like normal. Alex sighed as he leaned back into his chair, no longer enthused about his 6-hour shift watching the pizzeria collect dust. He looked at the time and saw it was only 2:18 a.m.

"Those girls seem to be the only good thing about this job. I hope they come back soon..." Alex thought to himself as he was now bored and quite lonely.

He then heard an awfully familiar sound.

Metal hitting metal... rapidly.

(Omg guys I couldn't have been more stupid. 2 1/2 months without an update. I will honestly be really surprised if anyone reads this lmao. I am so sorry for the wait and if you have actually been waiting for me to update, have no fear as I have just finished my Final Exams and summer is already on its way. I will for sure be putting work into my writing again on both stories hopefully. Also, sorry for the lame and/or short chapter. I just wanted my presence to be acknowledged and to just let everyone know I am back. Anyway, thank you and always...)

Kindest Regards,

E.


	11. Chapter 10: Hostile Encounter

Alex felt his heart race as he stood up with a grin and walked to the middle of the room, waiting for The Marionette to jump out and tackle him like before. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he really liked it for the short moment that The Marionette was laying on him. Just thinking about it made his grin grow larger into an ear to ear smile. He had gotten a short moment of bliss out of it. As he looked out into the darkness, he saw the silhouette of the figure that was running towards him. His heart seemed to stop for a moment. He looked on as he could easily tell whatever was running towards him, it clearly wasn't human or human-like. It looked like it was running on all fours, like a dog or a wolf. With each thump of its step, it seemed to be followed by loud scratchings, like claws on the tile floor. Whatever this thing was, it was coming right for Alex and he had not a clue what to do. Alex thought back to the last time he got attacked and how that worked out. All he could do was chuckle to himself.

His thoughts were interrupted by the loud screaming that filled his ears as something big jumped on him with all its weight, knocking him down with great force, slamming his head into the cold tile floor. He looked up as all he could see was a large snout snapping at his face with great speed and power. He knew he had to do something or he really was gonna die to this thing and it was very clear that this thing didn't wanna talk about the situation. He could feel his heart pounding out of his chest and blood running down the back of his neck. As he tried his hardest to keep this thing from biting his face off. He looked around the room for anything to stop this thing from chomping at his face. Underestimating the true power of this thing, it's able to bite at Alex's neck. Alex winced in pain as the pain of everything just kept stacking on top of itself. He didn't know how in the hell he would survive this. Now a with throbbing pain in his head from the leaping tackle, lacking muscle mass, and now with blood pouring out the side of his neck, Alex didn't have many options. With adrenaline being the only thing keeping him from letting this bloodthirsty beast take out the rest of his neck, he had to get this thing off of him. He had one idea that might just work.

Alex pushed the head of whatever this thing was up enough so he had a few seconds of breathing room and when it opened its mouth again to bite down, Alex pushed his right forearm into its mouth making it bite down onto his arm. With nothing protecting his arm from the sharp teeth besides his hoodie sleeve, he needed to work fast. He had stopped allowing it to keep biting at his face, but by giving it a new chew toy that was his arm. It had fully realized this and stopped rapidly biting, but rather began crushing Alex's arm under the extreme pressure of its jaws. Alex could already feel the bones in his arm feel the full strain of its power. This thing was out for blood.

Now that the jaws of the beast had been slowed down at least, Alex was able to get a look at what was attacking him. With its jaws still around his arm, he pulled his arm to him so its face would be looking right at him. What he saw sent a shiver through his spine and shook his very core. It was animatronic. He was sure he hadn't seen before. He wasn't sure what exactly it was only then it had been through a lot. Patches of its fur were missing on its face as it showed the metal underneath. The most interesting part had to be its pure black eyes. THAT is what shook him the most as he remembered the attack with The Marionette was like. She had no sense of control when her eyes were like that. All she did was try and kill him until he knocked her back to her senses. He had to do something to the same effect with this one. He tried his hardest to think of something without the pain of his arm distracting him as he was sure his arm was broken, or at least it sure as hell felt like it.

In a last-ditch effort, Alex pulled his arm from the animatronic's snout and grabbed it, ripping his hoodie and flesh as he did so. Now he had to keep its snout shut, all the while ignoring the throbbing pain in his arm. With the last of his strength, he kept the animatronic still and made it look into his eyes. As soon as he did, he felt all the pain and anger this animatronic was feeling and had felt. The cold emptiness it lived in. The loneliness it had lived all its life.

 _"Help."_

Alex shook his head as he tried to make sure it didn't overwhelm him. With his arm about to give out, he looked back at the animatronic as the darkness in its eyes seeped out of its eyes like tears and was replaced with burgundy red eyes. The animatronic stopped struggling as it blinked a few times before meeting eye contact with Alex once more.

"Hey, I'm Alex," Alex said with a smirk. But with no strength left, he let the darkness take him as he passed out from exhaustion.

 _"Save us."_

I woke up in a small room, my arms strapped to the chair behind me. The only light source in the room seemed to be a single light hung above me. I felt dizzy and weak. Like all of my energy had been sucked out of me to the point just before death. I tried gasping for air as my lungs felt empty. I had to take a moment to fully reconstruct myself before even attempting to do anything else. I hung my head low as I didn't have the strength to lift my body up. After a few moments of panting and recollecting my thoughts, I tried my hardest to pull myself up and look around the decaying room. Nothing seemed to be here except the cold tiled floor, me, and the light. The little sight that the light offered wasn't much. I couldn't even see more than 3 feet in front of me. I felt a cold breeze on my face and neck it made goosebumps run throughout my body. I looked around as I could see or hear anything through the darkness. I felt my head grow dizzy again as I felt like I was gonna be sick. But before I do so, I felt my eyes grow heavy and passed out once more.

Kindest Regards,

E.


	12. Chapter 11: Death's Doorstep

The pizzeria didn't open today after Alex's attack. It was nearing the end of the day and the pizzeria was as quiet as ever. The workers were the only ones allowed in and out as they were all still trying to figure out what had happened to Alex and who or what had done it to him. The animatronics sat sightly in their corners. The three on stage stood like statues as they didn't dare move an inch. BG was stuck standing at the doorway with the same grin and glowing eyes, not able to move from her signature position. The Marionette, on the other hand, had the Prize Counter all to herself. As she sat in her little-confided box, she looked down at her hands as they were covered in Alex's blood.

After BG and The Marionette were done making The Marionette look pretty, by doing her hair and cleaning her face off, They had gone to the office to surprise Alex. But when they had arrived, it had already been too late. They found Alex in a pool of his own blood as it covered his clothes and the area around him. The Marionette was frozen where she stood as she looked down at Alex, all life drained from his face. Tears began to pour down her cheeks and she fell to her knees, unable to take her sights off of Alex's face. BG walked in close behind her as her eyes were wide and covered her mouth with both her hands. Tears began to welp up in BG eyes as she turned away and walked out of the office. The Marionette sat there, on her knees, looking down at Alex, her best friend. The man who had saved her from her biggest fear. The man who had helped her with her heartbreaking loneliness. The man she had adored, was gone. The Marionette reached into one of her sleeves as she pulled out Alex's handkerchief that he had given her not even an hour before. The purple smear of her make-up still stained it. Her hand clenches into a fist as tears pour faster down her face. As she holds the handkerchief in her hand, she brings it to her chest, holding onto it as if it was her most prized possession. She would _never_ let it go. The Marionette scooted over Alex's body as she put his had in her lap, hoping to wake him up or to get a sound out of him or get him to move, but to no avail. Alex's blood stained her suit turning the white strips a crimson red. As she weeps, she looks into the darkness of the main hallway to see BG crying her eyes out. Alex was her friend too. As much as Alex didn't know, he helped her and BG a lot. He was their only real connection to someone other than themselves. The Marionette looks back down at Alex as he had no color to his face, no evidence of emotion. She runs her hand across his face hoping for a reaction, or something! Anything!...

He was truly gone.

With tears covering her face, she looks down at Alex one last time and leans down and kisses his forehead. A kiss, goodbye.

...

"H-Hello...?"

I could hear nothing as the loud sound of sirens filled my ears, allowing no other sound to be heard.

"W-Where... Where am I?"

Bright lights shined down on me it as it clouded my vision severely.

"Help me... P-Please..."

My entire body felt numb as I tried my best to move.

"W-Why... Why can't I move?"

The light above me seemed to fade away as darkness clouded my eyes and my mind went blank.

I woke up in a dimly lit room as a repeating 'beeb' was all I could hear as my ears felt plugged. After coming to my senses, I was able to hear the sound of voices chatting, but I couldn't make out who it was or what they were saying. I had a mind shattering headache as I couldn't move my body at all. I could feel a throbbing pain in my arm and back, as even just breathing seemed to make the throbbing increase in pain. The 'beeping' seemed to grow louder and became more rapid as I realized where I was. I tried my best to move, only to clench my teeth as hard as I could to stop myself from cursing, as the pain shot throughout my body, making it impossible to move. I found a button next to my bed as I pressed it multiple times just to see if someone could come in and tell me what the hell had happened to me. I could hear panic outside my room as I could footsteps rushing towards the door. I remembered that sound as everything came back to me and my eyes widened as I could feel death's grasp just beyond that door. My heart raced as the pace of the footsteps began to pick up, growing louder and louder. My ears were on fire as the sound of the machines 'beeping' and loud hard footsteps outside combined to make every bone in my body feel like they were about to shatter into thousands of pieces in a mere instant. Tears clouded my vision as I looked away not wanting to face death eye-to-eye. My lungs tightened as it seemed a 1,000lb. brick had just been dropped onto me.

The loud bang of the door hitting the wall brought me back to reality. I opened my eyes as tears flowed down my bright red cheeks. I looked around the room to see two women in doctor's uniforms at the door. With worried expressions on their faces, they quickly rushed in to check all the machines connected to me. I regained control of my lungs once more as I left Oxegen into my body once more. I laid back and caught my breath as I tried my hardest to calm down. After getting my breathing under control, I looked over to the doctor to my right who was writing something down on a clipboard.

"Ms," I said with a scratchy and raspy tone. "Could you please tell me what happened to me?"

"It seems you were attacked by some sort of wild animal, such as a fox or a wolf perhaps," She said to me as she read the report off of her clipboard. "We got the call about 10 hours ago at 6:18 a.m. Your manager called us in as he said he found you at "Freddy's Fazbears Pizza" when he came to open up for the day. It's truly amazing that you even survived the attack," she looked at me as if I had just been blessed by some higher power. "By the time the E.M.T's got there, you had lost a lot of blood and were unconscious for at least for a few hours," she looked at me as if she felt bad for me.

"Wh-What were my injuries?" I asked as I laid back with my eyes closed. "I can barely move and the pain just seems to be everywhere."

The doctor looked back at the clipboard and scanned through the report once more.

"It seems that your right forearm had been badly bitten and the bite had ripped through many layers of skin tissue and muscle. A few fractures on the forearm, but nothing too bad. Umm, you got bit on the neck but were lucky enough for none of your critical arteries to be severed." The doc put the clipboard in the holder at the end of the bed. "That's enough questions, for now, Mr. Anderson. Try and rest, you'll need it." The Doc turned and headed out the door, closing it behind her slowly.

And with that, I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

Kindest Regards,

E.


	13. Chapter 12: Twisted Strings

The Marionette sat alone in her box, not allowing any outside noise to distract her from what she was so focused on. Alex's handkerchief rested on her lap, not wanting to touch it and stain it was Alex's blood. Her gaze never left her hands as even in the total darkness, she could still see the dark red that stained her clothes and hands. She missed Alex with every fiber of her being. Her heart raced at the thought of being able to hug Alex once more.

Wait.

The Marionette paused for a moment and put her hands over her chest and waited. She could feel it. She had a heart. The Marionette's eyes widened as if put into shock. She had never realized it before but she had a heart that would thump as she got nervous or race when she saw Alex. She smiled to herself as she pictured Alex's smile in her mind. She kept her hands over her chest as she calmed down, able to feel the pace of her heart slow down. She was more human than she realized. The Marionette smiled to herself as she felt her own cheeks heat up. She could picture his smile, his laugh, she even thought of the time he stubbed his toe. The Marionette giggled like a little girl as she couldn't stop herself from smiling.

The Marionette calmed down and curled into a ball in her box, knowing the workers would leave soon and that they would start the music box for her to go to sleep. As she laid down she felt the handkerchief slide off her. She glanced around and picked it back up, no longer worried about the blood staining it. The Marionette brought it to her chest as she closed her eyes.

"You will always be close to my heart Alex," She whispered. "I will never forget you." The Marionette smiled as the music began to play and she drifted out to sleep, smiling.

...

BG waited for the last worker to lock up as it was the end of their shift. As they did, BG slouched down, no longer forced to stay in the statue-like position. she "popped" her back and stretched out her arms. She looked around the room to see the lights to the place hadn't shut off yet. She glanced over to the Prize Counter to see the music playing. BG tried her best to sneak over to the other side of the restaurant, trying to make as least amount of sound possible. As she neared the box, she walked over to The Marionette's music box. She grabbed it and sat down next to the box, winding it back up. As BG sat there listening to the tone, she too could feel her eyes getting heavy.

"This thing really works huh?" BG smiled and giggled.

She too had missed Alex. Even though they hadn't really talked and barely knew anything about each other, other than their names, she missed him. She thought back to what Alex had done to her when The Marionette had left to go clean up. It made her cheeks go red and send a shiver up her spine. She REALLY wanted to get payback for what Alex had done. But in the end, she just smiled to herself as she winded the music box and placed it back to where she found it. BG laid next to The Marionette's box and went to sleep.

...

I woke up in the worst pain I have ever felt in my life. Tring to move your arm that's missing half of its muscle is not as easy as I had thought. How smart of me, right? I looked over to see the drugs used to keep me pain-free had been all used. With the last of my strength, I reached over to my left side to press the button to tell one of the nurses to come help me. I pressed it and waited. Soon, a nurse walked in and was honestly shocked to see I was even awake.

"Hey, could you help me, please... It seems I'm out of the painkiller stuff," I softly said as I pointed to the bag hanging over me, empty.

The female nurse smiled and walked over to me.

"You have a visitor, Mr. Anderson," The nurse said with a smile. "We will give you more once she leaves and you can rest easy."

'She' I thought to myself. Who in the world did they tell I was attacked? Long lost aunt or something?

As the nurse got ready to walk out the door, she turned back as she was about to leave.

"I'll send her right in," she smiled like it was someone who I'd be happy to see.

She left and I was left clueless. I rested my head and stared up at the white tiled ceiling.

"Man, I hope I can leave soon. I don't wanna be fired for all of this," I looked at my arm as it was all wrapped and protected. "Maybe work shouldn't be my biggest concern." I chuckled to myself.

My eyes widened as I forgot about the girls. _The Marionette!_ I felt sadness wash over me as a new found feeling of loneliness hit me. I missed her. I missed BG. I missed the old lame office. My heart began to race as I remembered what had happened to me before I passed out.

Those jaws. Those sharp metal teeth. The rage and hatred of everything around it. It sends shivers throughout my body, knowing whatever had attacked me it was still there. The others! They could be in trouble! I looked at the little digital clock the hospital had set up in this room for it to read 11:28 p.m. I could feel my heart pounding, moving my entire body as it did so. Sweat beaded down the side of my face as I thought of all the horrible things that-that-that- _monster_ could do to the girls. I grit my teeth as I could feel my teeth grinding together. I NEEDED to get back to the pizzeria! I NEED to save my friends!

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door hitting the wall as someone walked in. It was the women from the police station, in the purple pantsuit. She walked in with a smile and grabbed a chair to sit next to me. As she walked in she grabbed my file connected to the clipboard in the holder at the end of my bed. She sat down and overlooked my file with a smile the whole time as if she had found exactly what she was looking for.

"Well, Mr. Anderson, it seems we have quite a lot to talk about."

Kindest Regards,

E.


	14. Chapter 13: Mercy

"Hello Ms, what is it you need?" Alex cleared his throat as he tried to act as natural as possible with the throbbing in his arm and neck. 'What in the world does this lady want?' Alex thought to himself as he watched the women's every move as she had a mischievous grin.

The women in the dark purple suit put the clipboard with all of my information on my nightstand and looked back down at me.

"Please, you may call me Michelle," she said with the smile on her face not fading in the slightest. "I just wanted to come visit you after hearing that the hospital had no one to contact based on your family records. I was just so heartbroken I had to come see you, my dear. Please tell me how a young man like yourself ended up this mess?" Michelle ran her hand across Alex's cheek and to his chin, showing some sympathy in her actions.

Alex took a close look at the women in the dark purple suit. He didn't take the time to the police station to really get a good look at her. She still seemed fairly young by her voice and looks. She seemed to be in her late 20's, early 30's. Having been sitting down or laying down when meeting the women Alex couldn't be sure about her height. His best guess was that she was just as tall as he was at 6'5. She had pale skin just like Alex and had dark black hair that went a few inches past her shoulders. Dark eyes, observing every move you make. Clear and soft skin. Due to the dark purple suit, Alex couldn't really tell any more about her, physically. She had money based on the clean stature she kept. She defiantly felt superior to others and much be pretty smart. F.B.I? No that can't be it. A lawyer maybe?

"I was attacked by a wild animal at work," Alex said in a monotone voice, not breaking eye contact with the women in the dark purple suit.

"Hm, are you sure it was a _wild_ animal?" the women in the dark purple suit glanced at Alex's arm, all bandaged.

"That is what I was told by the doctors, sorry Ms," Alex said and waved off her question.

The women in the dark purple suit leaned back into her seat and looked down in thought.

"Alex," the women in the dark purple suit said with a blank expression. "Remember what I told you st the police station before you left?"

Alex nodded his head in agreement and rubbed his eyes.

"Good, I have something to show you then Alex," the women reached for her inner coat pocket and pulled out six little photos and handed them to Alex. "These are the people who went missing that night."

Alex looked at the six photos and a chill ran down his spine. All six pictures were pictures of young girls.

"A 19-year-old, an 18-year-old, two 17-year-olds, and two 16-year-olds. It's so sad to see such beautiful girls lives ended so quickly." the women in the dark purple suit chimed in.

Alex, shocked, looked at each picture and took in every detail. One picture caught his eye. A tall girl wearing black and white stripes with long black hair and pale skin. He turned the picture around as it had the number "18" next to the name "Mercy" written on it in black sharpie. Before he could get a better look the women in the dark purple suit took them back.

"Sorry Alex, these are the only pictures left of these women in the police's inventory. I ask to borrow them since I thought you'd like to see them." the women in the dark purple suit said coldly as she slides the pictures back into her coat pocket.

"I'd like to go to sleep now, Ms," Alex quickly said as his head hung low, his hair covering his face.

"I understand. Rest easy Alex," the women in the dark purple suit said quietly as she slowly stood up and began heading for the door.

"Mercy," Alex quickly said as the women in the dark purple suit were halfway out the door. "Was that her name?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" and with that, the women in the dark purple suit left.

Alex laid back down and stared up at the white tiled ceiling. Alex closed his eyes with a smile.

 _Mercy..._ _Mercy..._ _Mercy._

 _What a beautiful name._

Kindest Regards,

E.


	15. Chapter 14: Recovery

Alex slowly limped out of his hospital room, bandages covered his right arm in a sling and around his neck. His hair was in tatters as if he had just been through a very serious tornado. His skin was as pale as ever as the lack of even bright lights made him look almost like a vampire. He was finally able to get up outta bed on his own after a whole week of being stuck in the damn hospital bed. He felt his bones shift and crack now after so long from not being used. He looked outside as his nurse smiled and waved to him before coming to his side to help him. Alex's injuries were way more serious then the doctors had first envisioned. The tearing of ligaments and tissue in his right arm has made it very difficult for Alex to even feel his fingers. The blow to his head had caused a minor concussion and had some damage to his back making his legs feel weak or even go numb. Now after a full week of treatment, Alex has been getting better slowly and is almost ready to leave this damn place. To Alex, he's just wasting time here. He wanted to go to work and see... Well, he didn't know anymore. After the women in the purple pantsuit had come to talk to him on his first night in the hospital, he'd been thinking non-stop about The Marinette... or Mercy as he had assumed. He thought it was crazy for a teenage girl to possess an animatronic and turn it into a very humanoid puppet, as crazy as it had sounded; but everything he had found pointed to it being the case. He thought about it for a long time. It kept him up at night as he thought back to every encounter he has had with any of the animatronics. He always thought back to the time The Marinette had kissed his cheek, always turning his face to go red. The more he thought about it, the more he realized something. He was in love with The Marinette. He was in love with a dead teenage girl possessing a creepy Marinette animatronic with tits and a nice ass.

 ** _He was in love._**

He was in love with who she was, not what she looked like. He was in love with what she had clearly gone through. Her life wasn't easy and neither was Alex's. He would do anything for her even only knowing her for such little time. He wanted to be around her and wanted to protect her and hold her in his arms to keep her safe. She had made him as happy he had ever been in his life. He wanted to help her. He hated it.

After about two days of being in the hospital, his manager had called and he had told Alex about how the restaurant was doing and how he was hoping for his recovery to be quick and painless. He also told Alex he still had his job if he really wanted to keep it and that he understood if he didn't even wanna come near the restaurant again. Alex had chuckled under his breath when he heard his manager's reaction to Alex wanting to keep his position. Alex smiled as he finished his conversation.

Alex looked over at the nurse and offered a warming smile. He cleared his throat and stood up straight.

"Hey Doc, I was wondering if it was possible for me to go home yet? I really need to get back to work and I would like to sleep in my own bed again," Alex let out a small chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck.

The nurse looked at Alex's physique with a long stare before giving him a smile.

"Since you were able to get out of bed and walk out by yourself I can. Though I do recommend you don't go to work just yet. But if you really have to, try not to lift anything heavy and keep injuries to a minimum. And keep that arm from getting infected. Yes, it has healed a bit but it will still be awhile till you can keep the bandages off. And be warned, any blow to your back or head could cause some serious damage and you'll be right back here for mouths even."

Alex let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much, for everything," Alex smiled before he turned around to walk back to his room.

"Back to work I go."

 **...**

I slowly opened my eyes as mmy ears filled with sounds of the light rustling of people outside. The workers are here to start preparations for the day. Always here at 6 a.m. to let the night guard out and get to work. Though, one of those were missing. It had been a whole week without Alex and most of the workers didn't dare take up the position. They all heard what had happened at the old location and didn't dare stay here all night. I yawned a large yawn before stretching my long slim arms out. It felt really nice when I noticed Alex's handkerchief slide down off my chest and land in front of me. I couldn't help but smile as I picked it up and slide it into my sleeve. As sad as it sounds, I took it everywhere I went. Even though I didn't leave my box too often outside of work during the day. I really missed Alex. I would think of Alex whenever I got the chance. I'd like to wonder what he could be doing in the afterlife. Watching over me? That thought always made my face turn bright red from embarrassment as I wouldn't dare let Alex see what I do when I'm alone. I quickly shook that thought from my head and sat silently in my little box.

I had done something to remember Alex though. I had thrown away that dumb mask and showed my full face. I actually really liked the look I pulled off. BG said Alex would have "fallen head over heels" for me. Which she said means "He'd be so in love with you, he'd do anything to be with you forever," which made me blush 14 deep shades of red. BG said he liked me but I never believed her. He couldn't really fall in love with me. Though, as much as I thought that, I was head over heels for him.

BG had helped me come out of my "box" more and talk to her at night. She became my best friend. We soon knew everything we liked and stuff we didn't. Though BG was still a little too energetic for me, I'm a lot more comfortable with how I look and how to talk to others. Like how once I was able to convince a boy's mother to buy her son something just by being nice and talking for once. Everyone had assumed I didn't talk so when I did the boy thought he was very lucky. He instantly changed his mind from getting a 'Freddie Plushy' to a 'Puppet Plushy.' Sadly, I realized they didn't make me a plushy. But since his mom was actually rather nice, she said he could get a Freddie plushy now and get a Puppet one as soon as they come out. I couldn't but help myself from smiling when the boy exploded with excitement. I gave the young boy a Freddie plushy and his mother thanked me before they walked away. I soon learned if I talked with the kids and parents they liked to come to my Prize Counter a lot more. Now knowing I'm not just some normal robot. I was hoping Alex was watching right at that moment. So he could see I'm coming out and making other happy like how he made me feel. Oh, how I miss him so much. If I could only tell him one thing:

 ** _I love you._**

 ** _..._**

Kindest Regards,

E.


	16. Chapter 15: Aftermath

The dark cover of night and chill in the air seemed to add to my excitement. The feeling of cold air felt so foreign after so long of being in captivity against my best wishes. The feeling of cold air fill my lungs and flushed throughout my mind and body. I felt pure at that moment. I felt better at that moment than any of the 7 days and nights of being in that hospital. Though I suppose I can't complain too much as the number of painkillers and Morphine they gave me really took the edge off.

I looked back at the large white building, many stories tall, lights on every window visible to my eye. The busiest place in the world at a time like this. I scoffed before turning my back to the large building and continuing my way down the dark and dimly lit sidewalk as I made my way to my destination. I thought back to my last moments in the hospital before leaving. The Doc had signed off on my release forms and I was finally able to return to the comfort of my own home. My heart thumped with such determination and content. I was finally able to go back to work after a whole week of being stuck in a damn hospital bed, left to do nothing, but watching meaningless television, day in and day out. When the Doc heard that I was eager to head back to work as the Night Guard, she found it rather unusual and decided to confront me about it alone. She was worried about my physical and mental well-being, especially after such a traumatic event. I tried my best to reassure her that I would be fine, telling her I would be having assistance at both home and work. A lie, yes, but I wasn't lying about work at least.

A smile flashed on my face as I could see The Marionette's smile and cute giggle ring throughout my head. It was hard to admit to myself that I actually missed The Marionette. It's the first time, that I can remember when I actually missed someone's presence in my life. I never could connect to someone on the level I did with The Marionette. Thinking back on it now, I was acting so irrationally and without thought when I first encountered the murderous and sexy robot. I know now that I could've died to her if I hadn't snapped her out of her fit. I remember running to the Pizzeria the next morning after that night without any sleep to save her from the creep trying to get a quick thrill on a helpless woman. But even after all of that, I considered The Marionette to be my friend. She was a person to me instead of just some A.I or animatronic. The Marionette was on my mind the entire time I was stuck in there. I worried for her wellbeing and how she was being treated by others. Just the thought of someone miss treating her sent my mind into a frenzy. The pain after all of my adrenalin had flowed out from my body while I was being arrested for questioning, unbearable. The worst pain I had ever felt in my life. The pain I felt recently doesn't even compare. My legs felt like five-ton bricks, I had a raging headache, and my back felt like it was snapped in half then roughly glued back together with a few pieces still missing. I was lucky the police station I was taken to had painkillers for me to take after questioning. Then that creepy lady in the dark purple pantsuit came in and asked me about the Pizzeria.

I took a long pause as I thought back to my two encounters with this very mysterious woman. When she came to visit me in the hospital I had learned so much more than I probably shouldn't have. I reached into my hoodie with my left hand, feeling pretty awkward, and pulled out a matching photo of the missing girl the woman in the dark purple pantsuit showed me before. The Doc really wanted to help me any way possible. Before I had collected all of my belongings the Doc came in to ask me about family or friends who could actually help me, making sure I wasn't just saying I did to get out of the hospital. I remember freezing still at that moment before turning to her and saying 'Mercy' with no emotion in my voice or expression. I saw the Doc smile before she turned around and left the room for a few minutes and came back with the photo I now hold in my hand. She had pulled some records in order to get this picture for me. As she handed the picture to me, she looked up at me with a smile.

"She is one very lucky lady to have you Alex. Try and save some time for her though. You two seem like you'd look very cute together," The doc chuckled at me and left before I could even get another word in on the matter. I turned the picture around to see the words 'Good Luck, Alex' written on the back in a thick black sharpie.

She didn't know Mercy was missing and never found. The hospital must've never updated their records about her disappearance. I suppose her family didn't care much for records after their daughter went missing. Its such a tragedy for something like that to happen to five girls at such a young age. They had barely begun their lives and it was all taken by some sadistic and twisted psychopath looking for a thrill. Makes me sick to my stomach thinking someone could just end someone's life like that and walk away still being able to contribute to society.

I could feel my blood coursing through my veins as I balled up my fist as my nails dug into my palm. I'm just as mad as when I heard about The Marionette being sexually assaulted. No. That is nothing compared to now. My arm was actually destroyed and I still feel like I could fuck up an entire room of people. I would find the one of did this and give them the justice the deserved. If I could get my hands on them...

My mind paused for a moment. I couldn't steep down to such disgusting levels. I'm better than that. For better or for worse, the person that did this needed to see a life sentence and be left to rot in the farthest corner of the planet.

I have other things I need to attend to first. I need to head back to the pizzeria while I can still make it for my shift. I shoved the picture back into my hoodie pocket and began my walk towards Freddie's. I looked back up only to be greeted by darkness will small pockets of light thanks to the streetlights. I took a long breath of cool sharp air and began my walk into the darkness.

 **...**

I yawned as I stretched my arms out and rubbed my eyes as tears filled the corners. The restaurant had been closed for a few hours and most of the other workers had been gone long enough for me to take a nap. I peaked my eyes through the slit of the box and the lid to see the last worker making quite the rush to get out. I didn't even need to see a clock to know it was almost midnight. A worker doesn't rush out of here like that unless they're scared of being in here past midnight. I couldn't really blame them. This place just seems weird after hours with it being complete darkness and dead silent. I peaked out a little more to see that BG was missing from her normal spot. I sighed as I popped the top of the box off and set it down to the left of me, leaning it against the box. I stood straight up, stretching out my arms and legs and earning a small pop from my back. I found it weird that I could box certain parts of my body even without having bones. Guess it was just part of one of my many new futures with this body.

I got up out of the boxed and peaked around the corner to see all the other animatronics had left their normal spots. It was normal for BG to leave her spot as she was the only one of us that was allowed to walk around at all during the day. I felt my heart skip a beat as I heard a bang come from across the restaurant. I looked straight out into the darkness to see the area opposite of my own, "Kid's Cove." Of all the areas in the restaurant that one of the few places me or BG hadn't seen. We knew there was another animatronic in there but we never saw or even heard of it. We always tried to stay away from that area in general ever since the... accident. BG and I always stuck together ever since that night. She would even try and sit in my box with me but because of our... advanced bodies... we were never really able to.

I slowly walked out as I felt a small tug from my right leg. I looked down and saw BG looking in fear. Her sight hadn't left the door to Kid's Cove. I slowly bent down and wrapped my arm around her for a small hug. She was shaking and scared senseless. I could even hear small whimpers coming from her. I looked back into the darkness as I could few even my own heartbeat thump through my chest. I glanced down at BG as I saw tears welling up in her eyes. I picked BG up like I had seen mothers down with their children and slowly started to back up into the prize counter. I didn't let BG look back into the darkness as I carried her away. I walked until I felt my box thud against me. Even that small sound made BG jump in my arms. She was terrified.

I set BG down and looked into her eyes, tears had already began to run down her rosy cheeks.

"Are you okay, BG?" I whispered softly, trying to act calmly to try and calm her down.

BG shook her head no as she pointed to the darkness towards the door that leads to Kid's Cove.

She looked me dead in the eyes and with tears overflowing from her eyes said, "The thing that killed Alex... lives in there," her voice shaking upon speaking Alex's name.

My mind began racing. I felt so many emotions all at once. I wanted to cry and punch something all at the same time. I looked back at the door as I saw a pair of white eyes staring back at me. I knew what I needed to do.

I grabbed a hold of BG as I gave her a hug. I lifted her up and set her down back into my box. She looked up at me and shook her head no and whispered no over and over. I couldn't help but smile and lean down to kiss her forehead.

"I'll be fine. I promise," I whispered back to BG with a small smile.

I placed the lid on top of the box and looked back at the doorway to see the white dots still staring right back into my soul. I was gonna get revenge for Alex's death. I WILL get revenge for my best friend's death. I could feel a familiar rage began building in the core of my body. Darkness started to blur my vision. I was gonna _kill_ whatever had taken Alex away from me.

Time seemed to freeze as a loud bell rung as someone had entered the pizzeria.

Kindest Regards,

E.

(Sorry for the wait guys) :(


End file.
